


Snow and Sickness

by hidingskeletons, nanasuoka



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, he also catches a cold, hells ya, just some fluff, nico gets injured, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/pseuds/nanasuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico really doesn't know what the fuck he was thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and Sickness

Going out in the middle of January, without a jacket, during a cold front was definitely _not_ Nico's smartest idea. He'd nearly died walking outside in temperatures lower than the Underworld and snow up to his mid calf. And, as if nearly freezing to death wasn't enough, he had to go and get _injured,_ for Hades' sake. Like, for some reason there just had to be a monster in the forest near the flowers that day. Gods of Olympus, he'd just wanted to surprise Will.

He'd driven off the monster and fallen asleep in the forest, only waking up when he felt someone carry him back to camp. 

"W-Will?" he asked, teeth chattering. 

"Will what? Will I put you down? I don't think that's safe, 'cause, Nico, you're kind of bleeding everywhere." Someone near his feet-- Percy, answered him, rather _loudly,_ as well.

"Shut up, Percy," came another voice from above his head, "he's probably asking for Will. As in, Solace. His _healer_ boyfriend."

Nico was glad Jason had clarified.

He was not glad Percy almost dropped him in the fucking snow.

"Oh, fuc-- _Styx."_ He cursed, sounding slightly peeved about something. The fact that he forgot, probably. 

Everything was silent after that, the crunch of ice under Percy and Jason's feet being the only exception. They got to the infirmary quickly, and Nico could hear Will rushing towards them, panicked.

"Nico? Are you alright? Holy Styx, holy Styx..." as soon as Nico was set on a cot, Will busied himself tending to his wounds, kissing his forehead periodically, and muttering something about 'doctor's orders.'

\----

Nico woke up tasting Will, and seeing Jason.

"Dude," Jason spoke at a volume much too loud for Nico's liking, "what did you _do?"_

"Get Will," was all that Nico replied, coughing weakly. Jason did, but not before Percy walked in.

"Nico, what were you thinking, for Poseidon's sake?" He sounded exasperated and he looked even worse. He had bags under his eyes and Nico could tell he'd been worrying, like, a lot. "you were out for _three days!_ What the-"

"Oh, thank the gods!" Will rushed in, interrupting Percy and effectively boosting Nico's mood. His lips were on Nico's as soon as he made it over, taking Nico's hand in his own. "I was so worried, holy _shit._ What were you even doing? Actually," Will paused and looked at Nico, plucking the flower petal near his collar bone, "I'm not sure I want to know."

Nico rolled his eyes and sighed softly, but not before the beginnings of a smile reached his lips. He was really glad Will was there. Even if the bite on his leg hurt like Hades and his arms looked like they'd been run over by a chariot. Repeatedly. But despite the pain Nico felt in his _everywhere,_ he knew he wouldn't start feeling better until he was in his cabin.

Will was still talking when Nico asked if he could be released to his cabin. He looked Nico up and down and seemed to thinking about something.

"Well," he said, "I guess, sweet cheeks. But you look like that one reindeer with the red nose-"

"Christmas is over, asshole." As soon as Nico said that, he realized his throat felt like absolute _shit._

"...And you're running a pretty high fever so I guess. But I'll have to stay in there with you. You know, just to make sure everything's alright."

Nico couldn't bring himself to object. The prospect of spending a day alone with his boyfriend was pretty hard to resist. Still, he didn't want Will to catch a cold. "What if you get sick?"

Will smiled at him and winked. "You're forgetting I'm the son of Apollo, sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 2 emily for all the ideas and things we are solangebros for life 
> 
> our tumblrs are nanasuoka (mine) and ghouljeager (emily's)!!!


End file.
